


Angels and Their Boys

by Castielsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #smut #sabriel #destiel #casdean #wincest #porn #toys #sexy #fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielsmut/pseuds/Castielsmut
Summary: Dean and Castiel figure out how to express their feelings and something...smutty happens. Sam's long deceased, or so he thought, love has come back to love him once again. Will the boys relationships last? Does Dean approve of Sam's relationship? Will there be a foursome? I don't know, read and you might find out.





	1. Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> My first story so, hope you like it! Smut involved, so if you don't like, skip around it.

"Rise And shine Sammy!" Dean yelled. I was so freaking tired, I mean to be fair you would be too after what we had to do last night. A whole nest of vamps, I was freaking beat. "Dean, we don't even know if this is a case yet, why do we have to go?" Sam asked exhaustedly. "Look man, I don't wanna go either, but it sounds like something in our line of work." Dean commented back. Sam sighed and started to detatch himself from his bed. Sam was thinking to himself 'why do I even have to go, I'm beat! Can't Cas just go with him? Wait a second, where is Castiel? Maybe he could go instead of me!' "Hey Dean!" "What now Sammy?" Dean asked clearly annoyed. "Can't Cas go instead of me? I mean he can't be too far, and he isn't that bad at hunting." He totally was, but he wasn't gonna bring that up right now. "C'mon Sammy, what are you a little kid? Its just one case, hopefully it'll take less than a day. We don't have to bother featherbrains just because your "tired" Sam." Dean sounded a little defensive. Sam knew there had to be some type of feelings Dean had for him, I mean it was obvious. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. "But Dean, I don't feel well, and I'm sure Cas would enjoy the company, after all he is always telling me about how much he likes to spend time with you." Sam could see that Dean was trying hard to hold back his blushing. "He.. He said what? No he didn't, and even if he did, so what?" Dean said trying to sound confident and cool. "I'm just saying, why not give the position to the guy who actually wants to be there?" Sam asked. "Okay fine, but I don't want you doing anything stupid while I'm gone, you hear me?" Dean Asked. "Dean, you said it yourself, I'm not a little kid. Just go have fun on your date... I mean hunt" sam chuckled. Dean gave him a deadly look and walked out. Sam heard the engine roar to life and went to sleep. 

"Hey Cas, how are you buddy?" Dean asked. "Hello Dean. What's wrong?" Cas asked in his gravely sexy voice that Dean loved so much, it made him want to make out with Cas every time he heard it. "What?!" Dean said shocked. "No, nothing is wrong I just wanted to see if you wanted to join this hunt with me. It wasn't my idea or anything. Sammy just thought that..." He was cut off by that sexy voice "of course Dean, i would love to join your hunt!" Cas said excitedly. The boys hardly liked to take him on actual hunts anymore, they just called when they needed big help. "Where should we meet?" Castiel asked. "Well where are you? We can meet in the middle" Dean asked getting all exited, but stopping himself when he got a glimpse in the mirror. "I'm in a motel in Oklahoma." Ok stay there, text me the address I'll meet you, the case is in Texas, this will be faster.Dean reached oklahoma quickly.

Cas heard some knocks at the door and grabbed his gun to go open the door, a little trick he learned from the Winchesters. "Hello Dean" Castiel went in for a hug but Dean quickly dodged it and walked in. Castiel looked at him with a confused expression. "Cas..uh...I...um.." Cas looked around "I'm sensing awkwardness" castiel pointed out. He looked around wondering why only to find that Deans jeans were tenting, Cas had seen this several times when Dean goes to bars, but he was uncertain as to why Dean was having an erection at the moment. Dean noticed his pants and quickly turned around. "Cas... Uh.. your not wearing anything but your shirt." Dean stuttered out. "Oh! I'm sorry Dean, I was resting and it was hot." He walked closer to Dean so he could get his underwear, Dean turned around thinking that cas was across the room by now, only to find he was a magazines distance away from Cas' face. Castiel managed go get an erection from this encounter. Their members rubbed against each other which caused dean to give out a small moan and Cas to buck his hips unintentionally. Cas grabbed deans waist and grinded against dean. Dean moaned and thrusted with Cas' movements. Dean removed himself from Cas, leaving him cold and hard. "Dean, what's wrong?" Cas asked confused. "Did I do something wrong? I wasn't good was I?" Cas said disappointed. "What? No! No cas not at all... I just.. I guess I wasn't ready. I'm sorry" Dean said blushing furiously. "It's okay Dean" castiel said throwing on his trench coat. "Cas we have a case to do first, then maybe after, we can try to finish this up." Dean said almost asking.


	2. Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel car smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I tried to work on this a bit more,it might still need a lot of work, but at least there is smut in this one!

Castiel's POV:

I just didn't understand, I thought he wanted this too. I fantasize about him finally opening up to me, unfortunately he has not. I finally decide to take matters into my own hands and he rejects me. I felt hurt, as though something had reached into my chest and dug their nails into my vessels heart and just ripped it out. I felt like weeping, but I knew it was not the time or place, I was supposed to meet dean in the impala after I finished packing. I grabbed my things and headed towards the shiny black car, opened the passengers door, and threw in my one case of books and research before awkwardly getting in myself.

"Are we ready to go?" Dean asked me with a serious expression. "Um, yes." I replied wishing I could say more. The ride was quiet I didn't understand why dean was not talking to me, it was just a flirtation. I suppose he only liked them from the women. I broke the silence "Dean, I'm sensing awkwardness, I apologize for my earlier behavior, I did not consider that it would make you ignore me, or else I would not have done it." He looked at me with a concerned look "Cas, I'm not ignoring you, I... I'm just a little confused." I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, confused I asked "Why Dean? It was just a flirtation, do you not receive multiple flirtations each time you go to a bar?" He turned and paused for quite a while, he looked straight into my eyes and I could feel my vessel getting hot around the facial region. "Cas I do flirt and get flirted with a lot, its just" Deans face turned red and he dropped his head a little forwards then continued a little softer "its just, not by a guy that I think I have a lot of feelings for" I was shocked, I'm sure I had some stupid expression on my face, and I was hotter than ever. "Y..you have feelings for me?" I stuttered out. He looked up with the most caring eyes and said "of course Cas, I like you" he pulled the moving vehicle over to the side of the road "I've always liked you, I just didn't know how to show it. I've never really been with a guy so it's really weird trying to show you." He said. I was blown away, hadn't he just rejected me at the hotel? I thought now was the right time to bring it up "Dean" I questioned. "Hm" he responded back with a questioning face. "If you feel this way, why would you reject me at the hotel room?" I asked. I supposed he was thinking it over for a few moments before responding "I was just freaked, it was really hard to even think. It was a shocked reaction. I wanted you but you kinda scared me coming on so strong like that." I realized he was correct, I had 'come on strong', but to be fair, I am not very well trained in human interactions. "I understand Dean."

He took my hand and I caught a reflection of myself in the rearview mirror, I was very red. "Maybe we could try again" he said "but just a little bit slower". He scooted closer to me and caressed the side of my cheek. His fingers were so soft, "I would love that Dean" I responded before bringing myself as close as possible to him. He came in very slowly for a kiss, feeling his sweet lips in contact with my own was like a beautiful explosion of passion. I could feel his tongue pierce against my lips, waiting for an invitation inside. I opened my mouth letting the invading muscle enter, imidiatley my toungue fought for dominance, but not much fight was needed for it to subdue to Dean's. I felt the tongue exploring every inch of my mouth, it felt amazing. I even let out a small moan, but it was muffled by Dean's mouth. I was so into this mind blowing kiss, I haven't even noticed his hands reaching behind my neck, so I was startled by the feeling of his hands running through my hair. These wonderful hands then came down to my neck and pulled me closer to Dean's face. I put my hands around his waist and fell deeply into the kiss. Next thing I knew he was sliding my body down and bringing my feet up to where I was laying down in the car. He began to unbuckle my belt and pull down my pants. I began to feel hot again, then I felt my penis begin to get a weird feeling and it was kind of uncomfortable. I looked down to see in the middle of my pants it seemed to be tenting, but then I looked up to see that Deans pants had the same effect. I looked at Dean, but he was distracted, looking at my member. I felt very shy, almost embarrassed, but then I felt something great. He began to palm at my penis and my hips sort of pushed up against his hand. This was a new experience for me, I had no control over my lower body, and even if I did, I didn't want to. Dean got off from on top of me and placed his knees on the floor. "Castiel, turn on to your side" he commanded. I followed his orders and rotated my body, my penis was right in Dean's face. "Now pull down your boxers" he said. I once again did as I was told "like this Dean?" I asked. He nodded in approval and wrapped his soft hands around my member. I was surprised at how soft his hands were, you know him being a hunter and all, but anyways. He bagan to twist and pull on my dick, putting his thumb over the slit a few times. "Fuck Dean" I whined out. He smiled and proceeded. He was grinding against the seat and I could feel my dick forming a moisture. "Fuck Cas, your so big" he said briefly before inserting my member into his mouth. I moaned at the new environment my dick was in. It was hot and wet, dean almost fit it all in his mouth, but what he could not fit into his mouth he worked with his hands. "Fuck Dean, F..f..fuck, this feels amazing" I moaned. "Fuck my mouth Cas" Dean pleaded. I grabbed the top of his hair for leverage and began thrusting, slow at first but increasing speed over time. I moaned loudly "Dean i..I think I'm gonna" I couldn't even speak anymore. He slipped my dick out momentarily, just to say "not on baby, I'll swallow it all okay." He said before I nodded and he slipped me inside again. I came very hard, he didn't even waste a drop.

We were sitting in our seats once again. "Wow" I managed to slip out. He turned and smiled "yeah, wow" he said. He sounded sort of Sick, almost like he struggled to speak. "Are you alright Dean?" I asked him. "Yeah Cas, it's just you were pretty big" he chuckled then I joined. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him softly before he began driving again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments/kudos I appreciate it very much weather they are nice comments, criticizing comments or helpful tips I love them all!


	3. Destiel+sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and cas are a couple, so is Sam and.... Gabriel?

Dean and Castiel were driving back to the bunker, castiel had fallen asleep along the way. Dean wondered if cas and him were a thing now, and if they were, would cas want to announce it to Sam?

Dean reached over to wiggle cas a bit, causing him to wake up.

"Cas?" Dean asked. "Dean? I- is something wrong?"Cas asked in a groggy voice. "N-no not really, I um.. I just wanted to ask yunno, what are we?" Dean forced out feeling like a teenaged girl. "Well currently, we are human, but I'm still looking for m-" castiel was cut off "that's not what I meant cas. I meant like, are you my boyfriend now?" Cas looked over with squinted eyes "Do you want me to be your boyfriend Dean?" Dean looked over then down at the floor and back at the road. "Well, yeah" he said quietly. Castiel smiled and grabbed Dean's hand "Then yes, I am your boyfriend"

"Are we gonna tell Sam? Or do you think we should just keep it quiet for a bit?" Dean asked. "Well lying to your brother never seems to end up great for either of you" Cas reasons. "Well true, but, this is different. Plus, it will be fun to sneak around for a while, don't you think?" Dean half smirked. Castiel blushed "okay" he said.

They arrived at the bunker and agreed they should keep the relationship a secret. 

"Sammy? We're back!" Deans voice echoed in the men if letters bunker. 

"Dean?"Sam responded half dressed with messy hair. "You're back, um... early."Sam responded.

"I can't be quick? Do you have a gurl over or something?" Dean asked a little offended. "Not exactly.." Sam said as the trickster stumbled out of the room wearing nothing but a blanket. "Hello brother, and Dean-o" Gabe chuckled awkwardly rubbing his hair. 

"What the hell Sam!" Dean shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffy. Please leave comments/kudos and any improvements please!!!


	4. Gabriel's alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is enjoying his time away from Dean and Cas before someone else joins the party that causes Sam to break down in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is what happens before Dean got to the bunker.

It was Sam's second morning alone in the bunker. He got up and made himself a little breakfast, pancakes sounded nice. He turned on the radio for some noise and happily moved around the bunker kitchen to gather his ingredients. 

Gabriel had been keeping an eye on the Winchester's, not only because they're a disasterous plaid tornado, but also because he had a little tiny itty bitty crush on the youngest. (Not Adam, he's still in the pit) 

Sam happily made his pancakes, going to the fridge to grab the syrup. When he turned back around to pour it on, the pancakes had whipped cream, fruits and in small writing in icing. it read 'hey moose'. He frowned. "Crowley" he growled, searching around for a weapon. 

The trickster appeared with his smug little smile, his dimple caving in noticably. 

Sam frowned and looked at him confused. "G-Gabriel?" He asked, his heart pounding and racing, feeling like it would burst out of his chest as his eyes teared up.

Gabriel walked closer, smiling softly and wrapping his arms around Sam. 

Sam looked down at him, still in disbelief. "no, i-it can't be you" he stuttered, a tear slipping down his cheek. He loved gabriel, he missed Gabriel. Gabriel wouldn't pretend to die and hurt Sam like that, right? Sam pushed him away and pulled out his gun. "Who are you?" He growled, still keeping a calm voice. 

Gabriel held his hands up. "woah, Sammy. It's me" he chuckled nervously. "Swear, it's me baby" he said, looking up at Sam with pleading eyes. 

Sam huffed and sniffed, cocking the gun. Only they knew about their relationship, no one else. "I said, who are you?!" He repeated, raising his voice. 

Gabriel flicked his wrist and the gun flew across the room. He spread his wings and pulled out his angel blade. He stared at Sam with blue eyes. "It's me Sammy. Feel my wings" he said softly. 

Sam kept holding back tears as he walked closer, holding the knife behind him. He slowly reached out, staring at the man intensely. He stroked the wing softly and heard Gabriel suppress a moan. Angels wings were the most sensitive, because it was the real them, not their vessel. Sam looked down at him in tears. "Gabe?" He asked, his voice cracking as he fell to his knees, hugging his legs. 

Gabriel got down and took Sam into his arms. "Im sorry I had to go Sammy. I love you baby" he whispered. 

Sam punched his chest angrily. "Why?! Why did you leave me?! You left me alone! I loved you with all my heart!" He sobbed. "Why?!" He whimpered. 

Gabriel winces slightly but took the hits. "It wasn't my choice babe. Dad said i needed to stay upstairs until I was ready to come down" he explained. "I tried sending you little messages, small signs so you'd know I was alive, but Everytime you'd just cry. Im sorry for leaving Sam. I should have been more prepared, or not gone against Lucifer to begin with. Im sorry I left you here" he sighed. 

Sam kissed him passionately and eagerly. "I missed you so much" he cried. 

Gabriel sighed and kissed him back. "I know, I missed you too" he whispered, kissing him again. He held Sam in his arms embracingly. 

Sam got up slowly and grabbed Gabriels hand. "Can we go to my room?" He asked. 

Gabriel nodded and walked with him slowly.

Sam hoped that it was really Gabriel, he missed his angel, his true love. And they were so close to sharing their relationship with the world too. Sam layed down and took gabriel into his arms. "don't ever do that again" he cried. "...ever" 

Gabriel nodded and kissed his cheek. "I missed you" he whispered, wiping Sam's tears. "I missed our silent cuddles, or late night fuck sessions, trying to keep it quiet so Dean wouldn't hear" he giggled. "I won't leave, not again. I promise" he smiled

Sam kissed him passionately, pulling him on top of him as his stomach growled. He sighed. "first I have to eat" he gives a small chuckle. 

Gabriel pouts "really?" He asked, snapping off his clothes. 

Sam smirked and kissed at his neck. "yes really" he giggled, half dressed in his robe. He got up to get the pancakes, Gabriel flowing not too far behind covered in Sam's blankets. 

Just when Sam reached the pancakes, he heard deans voice coming from the front door. He froze and looked at Gabriel. 

"Dean? You're back um...early" Sam blushed

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments please guys, it would mean sooo much! Also I'll try to update chapters quickly


End file.
